dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Megumi
"I'm not alive, I'm just existing." tumblr_o3bfqsflWy1saxyguo1_1280.png General Information Name: Mei Shimizu Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5 ft. 3 Weight: 130 lbs Hair Color: Red Hair Eye Color: Reddish Blood Type: ...Meow Bitches tumblr_o34rh930QE1r60zuio2_540.gif Apperance Mei has the appearance of a cool beauty with short, wavy, red hair which reaches down to around her lower-chin, and she has red eyes. She sports a yellow star-hair clip on the left side of her hair. She is also almost always seen wearing her headphones around her neck. She has a fairly small frame and black kitten ears along with a black tail. She does have busty features but she decides to not show them off because she assumes they'll get in her way of fighting. tumblr_o2ph2ncJq61utk6i1o1_500.gif|She has the ability to hide her kitten features when trying to fit in with a crowd or keep discreet. tumblr_o2pf59cJCW1utk6i1o1_540.gif tumblr_o78stvK6jf1up5qwko1_500.png tumblr_o3xx129nnq1tldhxio1_500.png tumblr_o4xpjn6IrT1sbxbn0o1_500.png Behavior/Personality Mei is a neko girl who most of the time prefers to be alone and to fight alone. She also doesn't like to work in pairs, and she always keep her distance from others, and that's how she lived her life ever since she was created, since she recognizes herself as "different". She has a aloof personality and doesn't talk much. She doesn't open up to people and often ignore people when they talk to her, and hence, why people call her "rude'". She tends to come off as if she doesn't care most of the time and her creator may or may not have fogotten to add emotions but it could have been on purpose for the soul reason that she could kill without feeling guilt afterwards even if it was for a good or bad reason. tumblr_o33507pKd01s1zdzyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o4ew48wacY1sk8j9mo3_500.gif tumblr_o4mggwVUFA1r1imx5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o50lifInMG1uam08qo1_540.gif 'Fighting Style' tumblr_o4qgf3HItT1ttzn7oo1_500.gif tumblr_o1zj968ErY1u0xk60o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o2s0t41fqv1qhiz0wo3_r1_540.gif 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_o3j9imZYMB1sebz5yo1_500.gif Allies/Enemies Enemy: *Mia Megumi *... and the big red laser pointer. ( "I WILL FUCKING CATCH YOU." -Mei ) tumblr_o2t16r9omS1sgtt6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_o2r56amO1p1tm1dgio1_r1_500.gif 'Background' Mei was what you may call a test tube baby, she was a science experiment her body made up of Raion DNA and Human DNA. She was created for multiple reasons for the lab, to be a secruity system for the scientists and .. of course something cute to look at as well, but mostly because they desperately needed protection and figured an innocent looking female cat girl would look less intimidating therefore if there was an attack she wouldn't be the first to be targeted making it easier for her to go in and sneak attack on them before they could, also making her small would make it easier for her to be more agile and sneaky. They worked on her as she floated around in a light blue gooey substance that kept her fresh in the tube while they tested on her DNA. It took them 12 years before they were about to give up on her and start all over until finally they saw her open her eyes. Her bright red eyes stood out in the goo of blue, her naked body pale and soft looking. One of the female scientists almost fainted when Mei touched the glass tilting her head, her ears perked up. One of the scientists was in so much disbelief that when he touched the glass to her hand he started to cry softly. "She's.. so cute..." he said, her face stayed blank but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. He stepped back in shock. "She.. understood me.. ALREADY??" His friends stood behind him admiring her. The female scientist got up after her shock and rubbed her head as she got up she pushed the gawking guys over and tried to push them out the room. "Go go !! I need to get her out and clothe her you pervs!!" As they were all shoved out one of them yelled out. "Make sure you test her out tooooo!!" He called out as she slammed the door. The girl ran towards the machiene to open the glass, the goo was drained from the bottom and Mei was released. As the glass door opened the female scientist was very nervous. "I'm.. all sticky.. would you mind helping me out?" The neko girl asked as she wiped goo off her arms. "... Of.. course!" The girl ran for a towel and handed it to her. ".. My name is Kayle.." the girl smiled as she scavenged for clothes in a drawer. "Ah.. ok, what's my name?" She asked Kayle as she was searching for clothes she paused and found something. Turning around she handed it to the neko girl and smiled. "How does Mei sound?" She asked with a bright smile looking down at the small girl. Mei nodded in agreement a took the clothes Kayle handed her. "Let's go shower you off." Kayle took her and washed her up. Days went by trying to test out her abilities. They threw her into a virtual reality room to train her abilities and her defenses. It took 5 years for her to finally be perfect but thankfully she came out flawless and able to fight. She grew on Kayle and Kayle loved the girl, they were together 24/7. The men in the lab were like her annoying brothers that were very over protective, they had no sexual intentions for her and loved her like family. She came to them whenever she needed help and they took care of her. She was extremely happy and loved every moment she had with her "family". She kept the spys out and even the assassins that tried to steal their formulas for very important medications. In the lab they were trying their best to create many cures and enhancments for people so she kept them safe, though one night she had a big problem.. She spotted someone breaking in but before she could stop him he had a crew follow up behind her from another entrance and caught her off guard holding her down, and held a knife to her neck threatening to kill her unless she told them where the cures were hidden. Thankfully while they were distracted the scientists all crowded around them and tazed every single one of them. Mei was dropped and held her neck while the knife held to her neck made a small cut. They took care of them while Kayle ran to hold her. "I'll fix you up.. god you scared us.." Kayle said holding her. Mei scoffed. "I totally.. had.. them." A few days later she overheard Kayle talking to one of the scientists named Dayle, who was the one to mix her DNA to create her, they were talking about making another Mei... and Mei barged in. "Don't do that!... You only need me.. I'll protect you.." She yelled barging into the room. They both gasped and sighed. "Mei sweetie.. you need help. What happened the other day scared the living shit out of us. Thank god they were too dumb to notice their surroundings. "But..." Kayle walked up to her and knelt down holding her cheek. "Don't worry.. we made you, now we can make you a sister." Kayle smiled and Mei nodded. The days passed and they created a new Mei.. called Mia. She looked innocent and had long silvery white hair. "Mei sweetie" Kayle called, "You should go grab something to eat." Mei shook her head. "No. I'm on super alert mode, I don't want to leave for a second." She muttered with her arms folded. "You haven't eaten in a week.. please.. do it for me." Mei sighed and shrugged. "I'll be oka--" Kayle glared at her. "Go." She never saw Kayle angry at her so Mei threw her hands up. "Fine! Okay.. I'll go." Kayle smiled and walked to her and kissed her head. "Grab the sandwhich in my bag, my bag is in my room a few doors down." Mei blushed and nodded. "Okay.." She walked off, and ate finally. When she finished she felt refreshed as she left the room she saw a girl jet past her, long silvery white hair flowed past Mei, they made eye contact. Blood glistened over her mouth as she smiled, Mei saw her in slow motion pass by, her eyes shot wide open realizing who it was but before she could go after her she had dissappeared. Panic jolted through Mei' body and she ran towards the lab opening the lab doors there was.. blood.. everywhere. A body laid ripped up on the floor, the face of Dayle.. Mei's eyes grew wide looking around as the white walls of the lab was tainted in blood. "W-What..." In the corner of her eye she saw Kayle in the corner her arm ripped off her neck gushing with blood gasping for her life. Mei ran towards her. "Mei.. you.. were right." Mei's eyes filled with tears. "What happened..." She asked trying to keep the blood from continuing to pour out from Kayle. "... We... we made her but something went wrong.. we don't know what it was but.. we told her about you and she got mad and jealous immeditely." Kayle coughed up blood. "Relax.. I'll help you don't worry I'm here.." Mei sobbed holding her softly. "Please just don't go.. you're all I'll have." Kayle shook her head. "You need to go find her.. Mei... before she .. eats anyone else. She's .. just.. misunderstood." Mei shook her head. "No.. NO. You.. made a monster!" She sobbed.. "God.. I wish I stayed.." Kayle smiled and reached to wipe her tear. "I love you.. my little Mei." She said before she faded off into death. Mei's eyes glowed in anger. "Oh.. I'll find her alright." She held Kayle's body close. "And I'll.. make sure she doesn't hurt anyone .. again." tumblr_o1zemqxW221utk6i1o1_540.gif PeakHuman System The Raion : *Feline Physiology tumblr_o0l3jonCzX1uzrsboo1_r1_500.png tumblr_o3bfneA7N61saxyguo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o3q5klAWcn1tydz8to1_540.gif " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Supernatural